


What Starts in the Tree house Stays in the Tree house

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi!Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cutting, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Trans Dean, Transgender, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a FTM transgender. He meets Cas right before high school graduation and they begin a relationship. They struggle to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Dean sighed. A bunch of kids were going swimming. One invited him but he couldn’t. There was no way to hide his secret in a bathing suit. But he wished just once he could go. Instead, he headed home to shower.

His folks had chosen this school specifically because it was supposed to have a low incidence of bullying. His last school had been brutal, once his secret got out. He had been beaten so badly he landed in the hospital for two days. So even though it was less than a month to graduation, they had moved.

His folks were doing their best to be understanding. Dean knew they really didn’t get it, but at least they hadn’t thrown him out. He had been petrified they would when he told them. His mom cried and his dad looked stricken, but they told him they loved him any way he was.

 

At home, Dean stripped in the bathroom for a shower. He took off the binder he word to hide what boobs he had, which thankfully weren’t much. Then he took off his jeans and boxers. Then he took off the band that held the soft dildo that gave him the appearance of having a cock. And not for the last time, he just wished he really did.

Dean took a long shower. He stood under the water and cursed God again. It had to be some kind of great cosmic joke played on him for some supreme being’s amusement. Why else would he be in the wrong body?

He’d be getting his period in a day or so and that always threw him for a loop. He never failed to fall into a depression during those days. Man, life sucked.

Dean got out his hidden razor blade and cut a little on the inside of his thigh. He really wanted to cut his vagina but was scared to. But a little slicing near it usually helped his mood.

Bleeding stopped, Dean got dressed for bed. Sleep was just about his only friend. Dean didn’t dare make any real friends. He was too vulnerable for that. Too easy for a friend to find out and tell everyone.

 

 

Dean was ditching his last period class. His mood was foul because of his period coming and he just wanted out. He walked to the space between the auditorium and the cafeteria where he usually hid out for a while when he wanted to be alone.

But today someone had beat him to it. It was the punk kid Dean had seen around. He was leaning up against the building smoking. The cigarette smelled so good, Dean really wished he had one right now.

The kid looked at him and smiled. “Want one?”

Dean took a chance. “Yeah, I really do, if you’ve got one to spare.”

The boy motioned Dean over and dug a pack out of his backpack. “Always have a spare for a fellow reprobate.” He handed Dean the pack and Dean dug one out. The boy flicked open his zippo and lit it for Dean.

Dean took a long drag. And blew out the smoke.

 

“Name’s Cas. And you are?”

Dean smiled in spite of himself. “Dean.”

“Pleased to meet you, Dean.” The boy smiled and his face lit up.

 

Cas had a lip ring and earrings going up the outside of each ear. His hair was dark and messy. But it was his eyes that caught Dean’s attention. They were this amazing shade of blue.

Dean finished his smoke. He ground it under his foot.

Cas was looking at him. After a bit he said, “Wanna get high?”

Dean jumped at the chance. He hadn’t had any weed since they moved.

“Yeah, I really would.”

 

Cas slung his backpack over his shoulder, Dean grabbed his book bag and they walked off together.

 

They walked awhile until they came to a home, and Cas went to the backyard. He indicated a treehouse in a huge tree.

“This is where I hang, mostly. Watch your step.”

 

Dean followed him up, pausing to adjust his dildo before he popped his head inside.

 

It was set up really nicely. There were pillows to recline on, an iPod in a dock for music and a table.

On the table, Cas reached for a pipe. It was already loaded.

“I load it every day before I go to school, so it’s ready and waiting for me.”

Dean grinned.

 

They hit the pipe a couple of times, and Dean was starting to feel a nice buzz.

Dean laid back on a pillow. “I haven’t found a connection since we moved here. This is really nice.”

Cas grinned at him. “I can be your connection.”

“Great!” Dean felt relaxed for the first time in a while.

 

“So what’s your deal, Winchester?”

Dean was shocked. He hadn’t old Cas his last name.

Cas grinned again. “Yeah, I know who you are. I’ve been sort of watching you since you moved here.”

 

Dean looked amazed. “Watching me? Why the fuck would you watch me>”

 

Cas looked at him intently. “I dunno. Because your sort of an enigma. You don’t take PE, you never hang out with anyone, and I’ve never even seen you use the bathroom. You’re, I don’t know, interesting for lack of a better word.”

Dean was getting uncomfortable.

“I’m just me. I don’t get along with many people and as for the bathroom, I guess you just missed it.”

Cas nodded, but his eyes were watchful. “Don’t freak. I’m not judging. Just think you’re interesting. Nothing wrong with that.”

Dean just said, “I guess…”

 

Dean had a nice buzz and he figured it was time to go home.

Cas grabbed Dean’s phone. “Gonna put my number in. Text me.”

Dean grinned.

 

At home, Dean thought about Cas. He really liked the guy. It would be good to have one friend. Maybe he could pull this off. It was only a month till graduation. He could do it for a month, and then Cas was probably going to college or something and would be gone.

 

The next morning, Dean woke to his period. He fucking hated the monthly reminder. It took a lot of work to hide it at school, too. He pushed a tampon in and then lightly sprayed his crotch with men’s cologne. He didn’t need anyone close to him smelling him. Fuck.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds out about Dean.

The next morning at school, Cas was waiting for him.

“You didn’t text me. I don’t have your number.” He looked a little miffed.

Dean grabbed his phone and sent Cas a text.

**Sent 8:14 to Cas:  Here you go, you big crybaby**

Cas grinned when he read it. They went their separate ways to class.

 

After school, Dean went to his spot and Cas was there.

“Waited for you. Share a pipe?”

Dean agreed and they walked to Cas’ and back to the treehouse.

 

Dean told Cas he needed to buy some, it wasn’t fair for Cas to share his all the time.

“Okay, I’ll have some for you on Saturday. We can spend the day here and get fucked up.”

Dean liked the sound of that and agreed. Cas told him the price.

 

They smoked and talked about just about everything. They shared a passion for alternative music and Cas turned on his iPod and played music. They discussed how the school was full of posers and how hard it was to find any teachers they liked.

 

Dean asked Cas what he was doing after graduation.

“Dunno. Get a job somewhere.”

“No college plans?,” Dean asked. Cas laughed.

“I’ve had enough school for a while. You?

Dean told him he had the same plan. They discussed possible places they could find jobs.

 

When Dean got home, his phone chimed a text alert.

**Received 5:18 From Cas   I’m nobody’s crybaby. Want to get drunk on Sat.?**

Dean grinned and texted back.

**Sent 5:22 To Cas   Love to.**

Cas sent back an emoticon of a thumbs up.

 

Saturday rolled around and Cas told Dean to come on over. Dean adjusted himself as best he could. He was on the last day of his period and it was way less, so he was pretty sure he could go the day with just the one tampon.

 

In the treehouse, Cas held up a bottle of tequila triumphantly. Dean grinned.

 

They were shitfaced within an hour. Between the weed and the booze, Dean was feeling no pain.

He was laid back on a pillow, just enjoying the high, when Cas came over next to him.

Dean didn’t think anything of it.

Then Cas leaned over and kissed him. He responded, and the kiss got heated. Then Cas reached down to fondle his cock.

“What the fuck?”

Dean sat up in a panic. He tried to get up but his equilibrium was fucked up and he couldn’t

He looked at Cas in total horror.

Cas just looked at him, not angry but quizzical.

Dean sighed. Now he had to tell and Cas would hate him. Dean felt so angry.

 

“Okay, you found me out. I’m transgendered. I don’t have a cock. Jokes on me. You thought you were kissing a guy and surprise! You got me.” Dean was flushed and angry as he had ever been. He struggled to get up, but Cas was holding him down.

“Hey, Dean. Settle down. Dean, listen to me. I don’t care. Please, Dean. I don’t care.”

Dean stopped struggling to get up. He took a deep breath and looked hard at Cas.

Cas repeated, “I don’t care.”

Dean was close to crying and that pissed him off, too. He wiped angry tears away.

 

Cas pulled Dean to him and hugged him tight. Again he whispered, “Dean, I don’t care.”

 

Cas kissed Dean again and again, Dean responded. They kissed for a bit and then Cas pulled away.

“You don’t have to be scared with me Dean.”

 

Dean looked into those amazing blue eyes and believed Cas. Cas wasn’t going to tell everyone so they started laughing at him and beating him up. Cas wasn’t going to make fun of him. It was all right.

 

Cas just said as if he was asking about the weather, “So, you have a vagina?’”

Dean nodded.

“But you feel like a boy inside?”

Again, Dean nodded.

“That must really suck.”

 

Cas kissed Dean more. Dean was clinging to Cas.

Finally Cas said, “I wish I could fuck you, Dean.”

Dean looked surprised but he heard himself say, “I want you to.”

 

Cas sighed. “I can’t. Not today. We need lube. Are you a virgin?”

Dean nodded.

 

 “Then we don’t need condoms. I’m clean. But Dean, we have to do this right. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dean decided to go home.

Cas made him promise he’s come back the next day.

“Promise me, Dean. I won’t let you back out because you’re scared or you think I’d ever betray you. I never will.”

Dean kissed Cas, promising to come back, and left.

 

 

At home in his room, Dean lay on the bed and tried to sort out his feelings. He really liked Cas and was willing to have sex with him. He just was ready, and Cas was safe. Dean just knew it.

His phone chimed.

**Received 7:16 From Cas   Dean, I care, I want you to feel safe with me. I can’t wait until tomorrow**

Dean texted back.

**Sent 7:22 To Cas   I do feel safe with you. I promise to come back tomorrow**

Cas sent back a big heart that made Dean smile.

 

Dean woke up with a headache from all the drinking, but he still had a smile on his face. He really wanted to see Cas, and he was excited about what they had planned. Cas had texted to come over as soon as he was up.

Dean showered and dressed. He snuck out of the house because he didn’t want to tell his folks anything.

 

Cas was waiting in the treehouse. He greeted Dean with a kiss.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Cas laid Dean down on pillows and kissed him for a while. His tongue searched Dean’s mouth and played with Dean’s tongue. Dean was breathless.

Then Cas moved to pull Dean’s T shirt over his head and Dean stiffened.

Cas just touched Dean’s face and said, “Don’t be afraid baby. It’s all right.”

He pulled Dean’s t off and looked at the binder. He looked at Dean and reached to undo it.

Dean bit his lip as the binder came loose and revealed his breasts.

Cas just smiled and pulled it away. He leaned over and sucked greedily on one of Dean’s nipples. Dean gasped. It felt so good.

Cas sucked and kissed both nipples and licked down Dean’s stomach.

Then he reached and unbuttoned Dean’s jeans. He pulled down the zipper.

Dean was so afraid. He almost told Cas to stop but he didn’t.

Cas pulled on Dean’s jeans and Dean lifted his hips, off they came, showing Dean’s boxers.

Cas smiled at Dean. He put a hand on Dean’s face again and said, “Be brave, baby, It’ll be fine.”

Cas pulled Dean’s boxers off. There was the band holding Dean’s dildo. Cas actually caressed the dildo.

 

“It’s cool” Cas smiled at Dean. Then he undid it and took it off Dean. Now Dean was exposed. His vagina was there for Cas to look at. Dean felt ashamed and embarrassed.

 

Cas kissed him again. He said, “It’s okay, baby. Try to relax, everything is fine.”

Dean took a deep breath and tried.

 

Cas stood up and took off his clothes. His cock was hard. Dean stared at it with wonderment. This was the first cock he’d ever seen up close and personal.

Cas smiled at the look on Dean’s face.

“It’s okay if you want to touch it.”

That was all Dean needed to hear, He reached out and touched Cas’ cock like it would break if he touched it too hard.

Cas laughed.

“It’s okay, really.” And Cas grabbed his cock hard and moved it around.

Dean touched the head. He ran his hand down the shaft. Cas was a little breathless.

Dean put the tip of his finger in the slit. Cas made a sound Dean liked a lot. Some clear liquid leaked out if it. Dean looked questioningly at Cas.

Cas said, “It’s pre-cum. It means I’m aroused.’

Dean smiled. He put his face down and ran his tongue along the slit, tasting the pre-cum. Cas moaned.

“You’re killing me Dean. Really, you need to stop. You can play again with it later.”

Dean laid back.

Cas got the bottle of lube and poured some in his hand. He lubed up his fingers.

“Spread your legs, Dean. Wide.”

Dean did. Cas pushed his legs up and smiled at Dean’s ass in the air.

He pushed one finger into Dean. Dean gasped and his eyes got big.

“Good?” Cas asked him.

Dean nodded.

Cas worked up to three fingers in Dean. Dean was moaning and rolling his head from side to side.

“Oh fuck Cas. Oh fuck…”

Finally, neither of them could wait another second. Cas moved over Dean and pulled Dean’s legs onto his shoulders. He pushed in.

Dean moaned loudly. He pushed against Cas’ cock and Cas was encouraged to push in all the way.

Dean whimpered and then said, “It’s good. It’s okay.”

Cas began to fuck in and out of Dean. He went fairly slowly at first and Dean met every thrust. Then he increased speed and just how hard he was thrusting in.

Dean was panting and moaning. He looked like he was in heaven.

 

“Dean, play with yourself,” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, giving him goosebumps, “I want you to come. Play with your clit for me.”

Dean reached down and rubbed his clit. Soon he was crying out and he arched his back against Cas.

This threw Cas over the edge. He fucked into Dean much harder and he came.

Dean gasped at the feeling of Cas’ shooting cum into him. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before.

Cas was breathing heavily and saying, “Oh fuck, Dean… it’s so good…”

 

They lay together. Dean could feel cum leaking out of him and he even found this erotic. He kissed Cas and said, “That was amazing. Thank you.”

Cas laughed. “Uh, you don’t have to thank me, Dean. I should be thanking you.”

Dean laughed at that.

 

They lay together, and then Dean asked, “Can I play with it now?”

Cas grinned and said, “Sure.”

Dean reached down and took Cas’ soft cock in his hand. He looked at it closely. He touched the head and tasted it again. Cas squirmed, and that made Dean smile.

Dean ran his hand up and down the shaft and Cas hardened in his hand.

“Jesus fuck, Dean.”

Dean touched Cas’ balls and Cas groaned.

“They’re so firm. I thought they’d be, I don’t know, floppier.”

Cas chuckled. Dean still held Cas’ hard cock in his hand.

 

“Can we do it again?”

Cas grinned, “Hell yeah we can.”

Cas fucked Dean again, and made Dean touch himself. Cas loved hearing Dean cum, it was like music to him. And when Dean came, Cas came.

They held on to one another like they were drowning.

 

Dean wished it would never end. He wanted to stay here, in this treehouse, forever with Cas.

 

Cas fucked Dean a third time. It was one of the joys of youth, this ability to respond again so quickly.

 

Dean had to go home. He really felt like crying, he didn’t want to leave Cas. But he had to.

Cas helped him put on his band and adjust his dildo. Dean put on the binder. Soon he was dressed and ready to go.

 

Cas said he’d text Dean. “ I’ll see you at school. And we can come back here after school.’

They kissed and Dean left. He felt like he was walking to he own funeral.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They graduate and get an apartment.

Dean lay in bed and thought about what happened with Cas. He was amazed by it and by Cas. Cas really didn’t care that he wasn’t male, he just liked Dean for who he was, what he was. Dean never dreamed in a million years this could happen.

He felt lonely without Cas. He just couldn’t wait until school was done so he could get a job and move out of here and do what he wanted when he wanted to.

 

At breakfast, his mom asked him how his weekend was, because she hadn’t seen much of him. Dean grinned and said fine. He told her he’d made a friend and she smiled.

“I knew this new school would be better for you.”

 

School drug badly. Dean felt antsy and nervous. He just wanted to meet Cas. Finally, it was over and he ran to ‘their’ spot behind the auditorium. Cas was there.

Cas kissed Dean the moment he got there, and at last, everything felt right again. They walked hand in hand to the treehouse.

 

Once they were inside, Cas immediately started stripping Dean.

“Been thinking about this all day, baby. I just want to fuck you so bad.”

Dean smiled and helped Cas get everything off.

When Cas took off Dean’s dildo, he said, “You look so hot in this.” Dean had goosebumps hearing that.

 

Both naked, Cas began to kiss Dean. Cas’ tongue roamed around inside Dean’s mouth and he sucked in Dean’s bottom lip. He kissed Dean’s eyes.

“Oh baby… You’re so beautiful.” Cas moaned in Dean’s ear. Dean couldn’t believe anyone thought he was beautiful.

Cas sucked on Dean’s nipples and Dean was moaning. Cas moved down and Dean got nervous.

Cas went towards Dean’s vagina and Dean grabbed him with a look of fear on his face.

Cas just smiled that smile if his and said, “Relax, Dean. It’s okay. Everything is fine.”

Cas always calmed Dean down when he said that.

Cas put his mouth on Dean’s clit. Dean tensed and then just felt it, just let it happen.

Cas licked and sucked on Dean’s clit until Dean had a mind-blowing orgasm.

Cas looked up at Dean and grinned. “See? I told you it would be fine.”

 

Then Cas had the lube and he scissored Dean open. Cas moved up and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist

Cas pushed his cock into Dean and it was as amazing as the first time.

Cas pulled back to where he was almost out then rammed into Dean. Dean grunted but met his thrust.

Cas fucked Dean hard and fast and Dean felt like his head would explode.

“Oh fuck, Cas… Oh fuck… it’s…. fuck”

Cas kept up the pace until finally he came.  He flooded Dean with hot cum and Dean just was lost in the feeling. Cas stayed in Dean until his cock was too soft.

When he pulled out, cum ran down Dean’s ass crack. Cas got some on his fingers and put it to Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked it off and it tasted salty and bitter and wonderful.

 

They lay tangled together. Cas whispered, “I’m pretty sure I love you, Dean.”

Dean hugged him tightly and said, “I’m pretty sure I love you back.”

 

After a bit, Cas looked hard at Dean. “So, I was thinking…”

Dean waited.

“Cas continued, “When school is out, and we get jobs, maybe we could move in together?”

Dean grinned.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Cas. I’d really, really like that.” Dean couldn’t believe it.

Cas smiled broadly. “Yeah, being on our own. And being able to fuck all the damn time.”

Dean laughed.

 

 

 

The end of school was finally here.  Dean and Cas went through the whole dressing in a gown and walking up on stage to get the diploma thing. Dean met Cas’ parents for the first time.

They seemed stuffy. They were both teachers at the local college. They didn’t seem to have one thing in common with Cas.

Cas shuffled his feet during the meeting. Dean wished he could grab his hand or something but he knew better.

Cas told him to come to the treehouse later that night if he could get out. Dean intended to get out, no matter what.

It was late. Dean texted Cas to see if it was too late to come over. Cas texted him back right away and told him to come over.

Dean snuck out of the house and hurried to the treehouse. Cas was waiting for him. He had candles all over for light and it was sort of romantic.

 

Cas grabbed him and began to kiss him passionately. Dean responded right away and they kissed for a long time.

Dean was breathless when they finally pulled away.

Cas was smiling that adorable smile he had. “I can’t wait until we both have jobs and money for an   apartment baby.”’

Dean told him how excited he was, too.

They kissed more.

 

They talked about the apartment they’d have and how much fun they would have in it.

 

 

Dean found a job. He would be working in a bookstore. He made more than minimum wage, enough to pay his part of an apartment. He began to look for one that he and Cas could afford.

Cas took a little longer to find a job, mostly because of his lip ring and ear plugs, but he did. He got a job in a record store and thy told him because of his great knowledge of music, he was on the fast track to make manager.

 

Dean found the perfect apartment. It was small and cheap and within walking distance to both their jobs. They packed their stuff and moved in.

The first night they ordered pizza and spent the evening talking about the future. Then Cas grabbed Dean by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Cas’ tongue pushed into Dean’s mouth. They both tasted like pepperoni. Cas licked around inside Dean’s mouth and Dean moaned into his. They kissed for a long time, until both their lips were swollen and kiss-bruised.

Cas pulled away and said, “Baby, I love you. I want to fuck you so bad.’

Dean got up and pulled Cas to his feet. Dean led him to the bedroom and began to undress. Cas just watched him. When Dean got to his band and dildo, Cas told him again, “I really think that’s sexy, baby.”

Dean grinned. When he was nude, he lay on the bed, legs spread, waiting for Cas to strip.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets counseling to get on hormones.

Cas was naked and laid on the bed with Dean. “Do you realize,” Cas asked Dean, “That his is the very first time we will ever fuck in a real bed?”

Dean nodded.

“We should commemorate this moment, baby, I mean after all I could put you this way…” And he turned Dean sideways on the bed.

“Or I could put you this way…” And he put Dean at the foot of the bed.

“I have so many options I hardly know where to start.”

Dean giggled. “How about you pick a way and then get on with it?”

“Oh, pushy, huh? We just get moved in and you’re already topping from the bottom?”

Dean giggled harder.

Cas kissed him hard. Then he kissed down Dean’s throat and sucked on his collarbone. He bit Dean and sucked a big mark on him, while Dean moaned.

Cas ran his nails down Dean’s side and gave Dean goosebumps. Cas felt Dean’s skin and touched his breasts. His hand wandered all over Dean’s chest. Dean was breathing hard.

Cas nipped at Dean’s nipples with his teeth and then sucked each one until they were hard. He kissed down Dean’s belly and went between his legs. Cas put his mouth on Dean’s clit and sucked it. Dean gasped and moaned louder.

Cas played his tongue and mouth on Dean’s clit until he came, crying out.

“That’s my good baby.”

Then Cas got the lube they had put on the bedside table and popped it open. He poured some into his hand. He rubbed some on Dean’s hole and Dean huffed in a breath.

He pushed two fingers into Dean. Dean pushed back against Cas’ hand. Cas added a third finger and fucked them in and out of Dean, while Dean pushed and pulled against them.

Finally, Cas couldn’t wait. He was so hard it hurt and he was leaking pre-cum onto Dean’s thigh.

Cas pushed Dean onto his side, and then Cas spooned up against him. Cas pushed his cock into Dean. They both gasped in unison. Cas went in all the way and just held there for a bit. Dean wiggled and said, “Cas. Please, fuck me. Please.”

Cas pulled back almost all the way and then jammed into Dean. Dean groaned and pushed against the thrust and they established a rhythm.

 “Oh fuck, Cas, it’s too good… fuck me hard…”

Cas increased his thrusts and got harder, and Dean cried out. Cas came in Dean and they just held there. They caught their breath and then Cas slid out.

“Fuck baby, it’s a lot better in a real bed.”

Dean laughed and agreed.

 

Dean lay with his head on Cas’ shoulder. Cas had both his arms around Dean and Dean had one leg slung over Cas’.

“I hope you know how important you are to me.” Cas hugged Dean tighter as he said it.

Dean said, “Yeah, I really do, It’s amazing to me, but I really do.”

Cas asked why Dean thought it was so amazing that he loved him.

Dean told Cas that he never in a million years thought he’d ever find anyone who would accept the fact that Dean was trans. And Yet, Cas did, completely.

Cas replied, “It doesn’t mean anything to me. You are just Dean and I love you.”

After a pause, Cas said, “Let me ask you something.”

Dean nodded.

“Do you want to go on hormones>”  


Dean lifted his head and looked at Cas. “Yeah, I really do. Would you have a problem with that?”

Cas shook his head, “I wouldn’t. I just want you to be happy. But you know there’s not much chance of you ever getting a cock, right?’

Dean sighed. “I know. I really wish I could but they just don’t work right and I wouldn’t be able to come. And I really like coming.’

Cas chuckled, “I’m damn glad to hear that baby.”

 

They lay a while longer and then Cas said he wanted to fuck again. Dean nodded enthusiastically.

Cas took Dean’s hand and put it on his cock. Dean began to run his hand up and down.

“Yeah, baby, that’s good.”

Dean put the tip of his finger into Cas’ slit and Cas moaned. He was hard.

“Lay back, baby.” Dean did.

Cas moved over him and pulled Dean’s legs onto his shoulders. He plunged into Dean and listened to Dean gasp.

“You okay?”

Dean nodded.

Cas fucked Dean hard and lasted a long time.

 

 

They established routine. Dean got home from work first and usually started dinner. Of course, dinner for them was either microwavable or came out of a can. Dean had gotten really good with mac and cheese, too.

They watched TV in the evenings and then Cas would fuck Dean’s brains out in bed.

They were immensely happy.

 

Cas got the manager’s job and they had more money coming in. Cas bought them a Blu-Ray player and some movies to watch on it. 

Dean discovered the joys of gay porn on the computer and would show Cas all the good ones. This led to them trying new things. Some worked, some didn’t. The ones that didn’t often left them rolling around in laughter.

 

Dean’s mother came over to drop off some things she thought would help in the apartment and met Cas. She seemed to guess they were lovers, but didn’t say anything.

 

 

Dean went into counseling to try and get on hormones. He hated it but it was necessary. Cas tried to be as supportive as he could.

 

Dean was angrily stirring chili in a pan. “I fucking hate this shit. The questions they ask me are idiotic. They act like I’m a freak. Why can’t I just get my fucking hormones without all this shit?”

 

Cas grabbed him, turned off the fire under the chili and pushed Dean down on the table. He yanked Dean’s sweats off.

He leaned over and kissed Dean, saying, “I don’t know baby. It’ll all work out, though.”

And he shoved two fingers into Dean.

Dean groaned and pushed back. Cas opened his zipper and pulled out his hard cock.

He pulled Dean’s feet onto his shoulders and rammed into Dean.

Dean moaned loudly and Cas set up a brutal pace. Dean pushed against him.

It was over quicker than usual but they were both satisfied and spent.

Dean just grinned as Cas’ cum ran down the inside of his thighs. “You always know how to take my mind off things.”

Cas smiled and turned the fire back on under the chili, saying, “I’m starving now.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are problems with the hormone therapy.

Dean got approved for hormones. He began and they waited to watch the transformation.

 

Cas came home from work and Dean was waiting for him, fuming.

“Look at this fucking mess. Why can’t you ever pick anything up? What is wrong with you?”

Cas blinked and apologized. He was very confused by the outburst. It was so out of character for Dean. He picked up the clothes while Dean cooked dinner.

Dean seemed fine after dinner and they watched some gay porn on the computer, went to bed and fucked as usual. Cas forgot all about the angry outburst.

 

Things were fine for a week. Then Cas came home to find Dean in tears, nearly hysterical.

“Baby, baby what’s wrong?”

Dean sobbed in his arms. “I don’t know, Cas. I’m just so sad.”

Cas managed to calm him down but he was getting worried.

 

Dean was getting more aggressive during sex, too. He wanted to be on top all the time, which Cas didn’t really mind but Dean was getting almost brutal about it. He bit Cas and pinned his arms to the bed, and Cas really didn’t like that. He tried to talk to Dean about it but Dean just blew him off.

 

Finally, he sat Dean down. Dean’s frequent angry outbursts and the whole aggression in bed thing was telling Cas something was wrong. He tried to explain to Dean about the problems.

Dean got angry. “I can’t believe you don’t want me to transition. You’re just jealous.”

Cas was beginning to think he needed to talk to Dean’s doctor.

 

 

Cas sat in the little room, waiting for Dean’s doctor to come in. He was really nervous. If Dean found out, he had no idea what would happen. But, if things didn’t get better, he was afraid he’d have to leave Dean, and that would break his heart.

 

When the doctor appeared. Cas told him everything that was going on.

The doctor shook his head. “I’ve been noticing that Dean is not reacting well to the hormones. I think his liver is being compromised. Now I find out about all this. I need to stop his therapy. It could become life-threatening.”

Cas was horrified. If Dean died as a result of this, he didn’t know what he would do.

They agreed that Dean would never find out about Cas’ visit.

 

 

Cas came home a few days later to find Dean crying.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“The doctor took me off the hormone therapy. He said I wasn’t a good candidate for it and that it was fucking up my liver. I can’t take it anymore.”

 

Cas held him and rubbed his back. “I’m so sorry, baby. I really am. But you know you’re perfect to me just like you are. I love you baby. It’ll be alright. I swear it will.”

 

Gradually things went back to normal but Dean was still sad.

It hurt Cas to see him like that. He was at a loss to know what to do to help.

 

Cas was surfing the Internet when he came across a support group for couples where one was trans. He read all about it and it seemed like it might really help them. He told Dean about it but Dean was resistant.

Finally, Cas told him, “Look, we’re going. I can’t take how sad you are, It’s killing me. We need help and this may be it. So we’re going, and that’s that.”

Dean agreed to go to one meeting.

 

 

In the meeting, new members were asked to introduce themselves. Cas stood up.

“My name is Cas and this is my partner, Dean. Dean is trans and we’ve been together for over a year now.”

Everyone welcomed them warmly.

People started to talk and Dean listened to each story or update as to how the couple was doing.

Dean actually spoke. “I’ve been depressed because I couldn’t tolerate hormone therapy. That was so important to me, when I couldn’t tolerate it, it just threw me for a loop. But I guess I’ve been driving Cas away with all my sadness.”

People talked about their own experiences with hormone therapy and several of them admitted they couldn’t take it either.

Dean asked, “How do you deal with it?’”

One FTM answered, “I learned that it only matters what I know I am. It doesn’t matter how others see me. That’s on them. I know who and what I am and that makes all the difference. That, and my partner. He loves me unconditionally and I am blessed to have him in by life. Just learn to love and accept yourself just as you are now.”

Dean thought about that a lot.

 

At home, Dean sat with Cas.

“I’m really glad you made me go. I think I understand about learning to love myself just as I am. I don’t yet, but maybe I can learn.”

Cas hugged him tightly. “I know you can, baby. And I’m here to help. I love you so much, baby, I just want you to be happy.”

Dean told Cas how much he loved him too.

“I know how lucky I am to have you. I never forget that, no matter how down I get.”

 

Dean and Cas continued to go to the support meetings. They made friends that they went out for coffee with.

Slowly but surely, Dean got happier.

 

It was their second anniversary. They counted from the first time they were in the treehouse together. Dean was learning to cook better and he made a real meal for them and surprised Cas with it when he got home from work.

Cas was groaning with every bite.  “Baby, this is so good. I can’t believe it. You are really getting talented.”

Dean beamed.  He had another surprise for Cas.

In the bedroom, the room was filled with candles. Cas whistled.

“Shit, baby, you really did it up.”

He pulled Dean in for a long, slow, sexy kiss.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut and love.

Then he slowly took all Dean’s clothes off and just stood there, looking at him.

“You are still the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Dean blushed.

Cas laid Dean down on the bed and took his clothes off. Dean watched his every move.

Cas laid over Dean and kissed him. Their lips just brushed the other’s at first, then Cas pushed his tongue against Dean’s lips and Dean parted them for him.

Cas explored Dean’s mouth and fucked his tongue in and out, loving Dean’s moans into his mouth.

He licked the side of Dean’s ear and whispered hotly into it. “I love you, you sexy thing.”

Then he kissed down Dean’s throat and sucked on Dean’s collarbone. His tongue traced along Dean and reached his nipples.

He sucked one into his mouth and nipped it. It got rock hard in his mouth.

Dean was gasping.

He moved to give the same attention to the other nipple.

He circled them with his tongue and moved down, licking down to Dean’s navel and sticking his tongue into it.

Then he licked lower and made his way to Dean’s clit. He sucked on it and Dean arched his back.

“So good, Cas. It’s just so good…”

Cas sucked on it until Dean came. Dean cried out.

“You taste so good, my sweet baby.” Cas whispered to Dean.

Then he pushed Dean’s legs far apart and up. Dean lifted them for Cas.

Cas ran his nails over the insides of Dean’s thighs and Dean moaned.

Cas kissed there, and ran his tongue into the crease. He licked Dean and Dean was fisting hands-full of sheet.  His head was thrown back and his mouth was open, panting for breath.

Finally, Cas put his mouth on Dean’s hole and Dean arched his back again. Cas held his hips so hard, he left bruises.

“Oh my god, Cas…”

Cas just grinned and ran his tongue around Dean’s hole, teasing and playing.

He stuck the tip of his tongue in. Dean cried out louder than before. He slipped his tongue in and out, pausing to lick across it from time to time.

Dean whimpered. “Please, Cas, please, fuck me now. Please…”

 

Cas moved back up over Dean. He put Dean’s legs on his shoulders and just pushed the head of his cock against Dean’s hole. He rubbed it up and down a few times.

Then he forced his way in. He never paused until he was in as far as he could get. Then he moved up so that Dean’s ass was off the bed. This let him get a bit deeper.

He pulled all the way out of Dean and then forced his way back in again.

Dean groaned and met his thrust.

Cas moved in and out, slowly at first but then he reached his usual pace. He fucked Dean hard.

They both were lost in it. The entire world was just where they joined into one.

Cas made it last. He would pause from time to time to allow his arousal to lessen.

But at last, he couldn’t take it anymore. He felt it coming, felt his balls tighten to his body. The heat spread and then it hit.

He shot cum into Dean over and over again. He was moaning.

“Fuck, baby, fuck, fuck…”

 

He stayed in as long as possible, but then slipped out. He moved back down and licked his cum as it leaked out of Dean. Dean was moaning so loudly he was sure the neighbors could hear.

He sucked and licked his cum out of Dean’s hole then moved up and put his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked it and took it all.

 

They lay, tangled in one another. After a bit, Dean said, “I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone Cas. You are my life.”

Cas held Dean closer and said, “You are my life, too. I’d wither and die without you. It sounds dramatic, but it’s true. I couldn’t face a life that didn’t have you in it.”

 

 

Twenty-five years later, they were celebrating their first time in the treehouse in pretty much the exact same way.

 


End file.
